doomfandomcom-20200222-history
2002: A Doom Odyssey
2002: A Doom Odyssey is a 2002 megawad for The Ultimate Doom which replaces all four episodes. The project was organized by Paul Corfiatis, who designed most of the levels, and also composed the megawad's soundtrack. The megawad was first released on July 24, 2002. A second version was released on August 30, 2002, with changes to E1M3, E1M5, E2M2, E4M2, E4M5 and E4M6, as well as an additional level that can only be reached when the megawad is played in a ZDoom-based source port. In 2003, it was listed as one of the top 10 WADs of 2002 in the Top 100 WADs of All Time article series during Doomworld's celebration of Doom's 10th birthday. On July 30, 2004, a third version was released, with fixes to the megawad's MAPINFO lump, allowing every episode to be completed in ZDoom, as well as various fixes to certain levels. In addition, the secret exit definitions for E2M4 and E2M5 in the MAPINFO lump were switched, so that the player reaches E2M9 from E2M4 and E5M1 from E2M5, instead of the other way around. Unfortunately, the exit definitions for E2M9 and E5M1 (leading to E2M6 and E2M5, respectively) were not updated to match this, resulting not only in the player being unable to reach both secret levels in a single playthrough, and not only in the player being able to skip E2M5 by reaching and finishing E2M9, but in E5M1 taking the player back to the level they entered it from after finishing it. The 10th Anniversary adition of 2002ADO is scheduled for release on August 30, 2012. It will feature many improvments to the texture alignment, gameplay, MIDI music and will contain some all new maps (replacments for E3M5 and E4M1). Additional skies will be removed in order to capture a more original Doom feel. The 10th anniversary edition (2002ad10.wad) will not overwrite the original release and is for Boom-compatible source ports. The secret exit in E2M5 now goes to E2M9, while E2M4 leads to E5M1. The new E3M5 will contain a secret exit to the Secret Wolfenstein Level while the original E3M5 was moved to E4M9. Also there will be a new episode 4 name .... Torment Ultima replacing "The search for Stephanie". Levels Deep into the Code: * E1M1: The Entry by Paul Corfiatis * E1M2: Helicopter Bay by Kristian Aro * E1M3: The Doomed Lab by Paul Corfiatis (Exit to secret level) * E1M4: Substation 537A by Kristian Aro * E1M5: Combat Station by Paul Corfiatis * E1M6: Toxic Treatment Plant by Kristian Aro * E1M7: Service Base by Paul Corfiatis * E1M8: Paradox by Kristian Aro * E1M9: Lugano Base ZR-X by Paul Corfiatis (secret level) Road to Eternity: * E2M1: Station Alpha by Paul Corfiatis * E2M2: Station Beta by Chris Hansen * E2M3: The Lost Labs by Rory Habich * E2M4: Shotgun Blues by Paul Corfiatis (Exit to secret level; ZDoom-only) * E2M5: Fortress of Fatalities by Paul Corfiatis (Exit to secret level) * E2M6: Between Demons n' Insects by Rory Habich * E2M7: Puzzles to Solve by Kristian Aro and Paul Corfiatis * E2M8: Total Disturbance by Paul Corfiatis * E2M9: Dungeon of Hate by Paul Corfiatis (secret level) * E5M1: The Mighty Green by Paul Corfiatis (secret level; ZDoom-only) The Evil Unleashed: * E3M1: Gatehouse by Sam Woodman * E3M2: Caves of Bosnia by Paul Corfiatis * E3M3: Stronghold of Damnation by Rory Habich * E3M4: Hall of Ebola by Rory Habich * E3M5: De-Moon Side by Vick Bobkov (Original version) * E3M5: Blood and Guts by Paul Corfiatis (10th anniversary edition) (Exit to secret level; ZDoom-only) * E3M6: Obituary Written by Chris Hansen (Exit to secret level) * E3M7: System Central by Paul Corfiatis * E3M8: Spider Temple by Paul Corfiatis * E3M9: The Lost Chord by Sam Woodman (secret level) * E5M2: Secret Wolfenstein Level by Paul Corfiatis (secret level in 10th anniversary edition; ZDoom-only) The Search for Stephanie: * E4M1: Play School by Paul Corfiatis (Original version only) * E4M1: Unity by Paul Corfiatis (10th anniversary edition) * E4M2: Back to Base X by Anthony Soto (Exit to secret level) * E4M3: Hell Unleashed by Chris Hansen * E4M4: Disreputable Stronghold by Chris Hansen * E4M5: Indomitable Haunt by Chris Hansen * E4M6: Dementia by Joe Pallai * E4M7: Odious Grounds by Chris Hansen * E4M8: Impossible Mission by Paul Corfiatis * E3M5: De-Moon Side by Vick Bobkov (secret level in 10th anniversary edition) * E4M9: Secret Wolfenstein Level by Paul Corfiatis (secret level in original version) Soundtrack titles Titles can be found in the original .mid files by Paul Corfiatis. The complete original soundtrack was released on to Youtube in April 2012. * E1M1: "Barrels N' Troopers" * E1M2: "What's Around the Corner" * E1M3: "No Fear" * E1M4: "Citywoman Choir" * E1M5: "Sexy" * E1M6: "Rock It, Cock It" * E1M7: "Race Against Time" * E1M8: "Imperial Solutions" * E1M9: "Dance of the Trooper" * E2M1: "Banjo Lovers Delight" * E2M2: "Arch Vile Cathedral Band" (originally composed for Vilecore II) * E2M3: "The Choice" * E2M4: "Popdoom" * E2M5: "Eternal Sadness" * E2M6: "Hysterical Horror" * E2M7: "Waltz of the Damned * E2M8: "Totatly Evil" * E2M9: "Viva Lacrypt" * E3M1: "Runaway Train" * E3M2: "Spirit World II" * E3M3: "Feel the Pain" * E3M4: "Skull of the Revenant" * E3M5: "Moonrise" * E3M6: "Intensity" * E3M7: "Backfire" * E3M8: "Gunshot Dance" * E3M9: "Party in Hell" * Text screens: "Remix (for text screens)" * Ending scroll: "Warmup" External links * * 2002 A.D.O HOMEPAGE at the Internet Archive * 2002: A Doom Odyssey demos at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive Category:Megawads Category:2002 WADs 2002: Doom Odyssey Category:Top 100 WADs of All Time